Jareth and Natalie
by Mississippi Queen
Summary: Natalie finds the book intitle Labyrith and meets Jareth. This is a Birthday present for my cousin Sarah Goblin


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or Jareth**

**"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and heartships outnumbered. I have fought my way here past the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me!" Natalie Sizemore read out of the book intitled the Labyrinth. The nineteen yearold had found the book in the attic and had become amazed by the book. Natalie sat the book down, stood up from her bed, walked over to her vanity table, and sat down. She picked up her brush and began brushing her hair, her thoughts going back to the book she had finished reading. "If only it were real," Natalie thought. "As if," She sighed putting her brush down. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Anyone who saw Natalie would think that she was very beautiful. She had brown hair that fell to her waist, a hour glass figure, high cheek bones, sparkling green eyes, a small nose, and a beautiful smile. Natalie got up and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of clothes to change into. She put on a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a green tanktop. She grabbed her Labyrinth book, ran downstairs, grabbed a poptart to eat, and ran out the door. She ran right to the park and found her favorite spot that was surrounded by trees and had a lake by it. She sat down under one of the trees and opened her book to her favorite part and began to read. She closed the book, after she had read where the girl wished her brother away. "I wish the goblins would come and take me away,"She said. The next thing she knew everything had went black.**

**Natalie opened her eyes and sat up. "Where am I,"She thought looking around the room she was in. Where was she. She was suspose to be at the lake, not in some room. The room was large and kinda dirty. In the middle of the room was what looked like a throne. Natalie stood up and went over toward the door to open it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," A voice said. Natalie spun around to see a man standing a couple feet away from her. The man before her had blonde hair that was styled in a 80s hair cut and some wild clothes. "Who is he. Oh my gosh. He can't be him,"Natalie thought. "Your him aren't you. Your the Goblin King," She said. "Yes I am,"He said. "So your Jareth," Natalie said. "Yes Natalie I am,"Jareth said. "Why am I here,"Natalie asked? "You wished it,"Jareth said. "But... I didn't mean it,"Natalie cried! What said is said,"Jareth said. "But... I want to go home,"Natalie screamed! "No,"Jareth said coming closer to where Natalie could see his makeup. "Oh my gosh! Jareth is a drag queen,"Natalie thought, trying not to laugh. "What is it Natalie,"Jareth said. "Nothing. I just didn't know you were a drag queen,"Natalie said laughing. "I am not a drag queen,"Jareth yelled! "Yeah sure. That's what they all say,"Natalie said. Jareth glared at her. Who did she think she was talking to him like that. He was a king. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that,"Jareth asked? "I think I'm me. No wait. I know I'm me,"Natalie replied. Jareth glared at her. The girl had an attitude. But she was very beautiful and smart. She was going to make a perfect wife one day. "So Natalie, why don't we take a walk in the garden,"Jareth said. Natalie raised an eyebrow at him. Didn't she make him mad. She sighed. "Alright. Let's go,"She said. Jareth nodded and offered his hand to her. She stared at it for a few moments, before placing her hand in his. "This way,"He said, leading them out of the throne room. "Wow! It's beautiful," Natalie thought. The garden was huge. There were all kinds of flowers. Flowers that she had even never seen before. "You like it. Don't you,"Jareth said. "Yeah,"Natalie replied. Jareth nodded, watching her as she went from one flower to another. "So beautiful,"Jareth thought. Natalie smiled and turned around to find Jareth right in front of her. "Jareth,"Natalie said. Jareth put his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body. "Wha..." That was all Natalie could get out, before Jareth's mouth claimed hers. Natalie struggled against him, but her mind gave away as he deepend the kiss, and she stop resisting. Her arms found his neck on their own control, and she began kissing back. Jareth pushed her against the tree, his hand on her waist, while his other hand was in her hair. Natalie moaned as Jareth mouth moved from hers to plant open-mouth kisses on her neck. His hand sliding under her shirt is what brought Natalie back to her senses. "Jareth! Stop,"She said pushing him away. Jareth pulled back looking confused. Why did she ask him to stop? "This isn't right,"Natalie said. "Why is it not right,"Jareth asked? Because I don't belong here. I belong at my home. That's where I want to be,"Natalie said. Jareth had a pained expression on his face. "If that's what you want. I can't make you stay,"He said. "I'm sorry Jareth. I do love you. But I can't stay,"Natalie said. Jareth nodded. "I understand Natalie. I love you too,"He said throwing a crystal up in the air, and watching as it hit Natalie.**

**Natalie's eyes opened and she sat up. She was in the park. Her Labyrinth book layed opend in front of her. She picked it up and read. "But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins, had fallen in love with the girl." Her eyes widened. Had it been real or had it been all a dream. She looked at where her book had been, and gasped. There laying in the grass, was a crystal.**

**The End!**

**Happy Birthday Natalie!**


End file.
